


daisies in your mouth

by foreignmen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Oneshot, Sad, WIP, johns kind of sad, sad boy hours, tgis is sad, this isn’t done, were all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignmen/pseuds/foreignmen
Summary: john was no fool, it was time he reaped what he sowed.for he was him - the man with daises in his mouth.
Kudos: 5





	daisies in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished! “Daisies in your Mouth” is a single chapter work in progress! A WIP! It’ll be around 1-3k words long, so look forward to that. Just wanted to post what I had so far. I started today and this is my first book on here lmao so go easy on me :)
> 
> P.S.
> 
> “Daisies in your mouth” is a metaphor which means that you’ve said/done the wrong things but it’s too late to go back now. It’s an underrated metaphor, learned it today in ELA class!

the drops of rain fell from the gloomy sky and onto the ground, ricocheting off the wet concrete. the two fell into a melodious harmony, the rain sobbing along the weeping man. whether it's intent was to mock or comfort him he wouldn't know, but nevertheless, he welcomed it with open arms.

his eyes were bags of bleach, dark and sunken in. they were red like the cardinals who once sat on the side of his windowsill in the early hours, chirping a nameless tune.

his hands were pale and rough like the siberian winter, gripping tightly onto his faded winter's coat. his hair'd turned charcoal black, matting onto his forehead, the water dripping down his face

the one's who he once held close had finally withered away like flower petals during strong, april winds, never again to comfort him in time of need, only bring sorrow in times of somberness. 

john was no fool, he knew it was time he reaped what he sowed.

for he was him - the man with daises in his mouth.


End file.
